


【奥尔公式光】奇遇

by asdumbledore



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdumbledore/pseuds/asdumbledore





	【奥尔公式光】奇遇

  阿加西丽被叫到传说中的那位英雄帐篷的时候，一位库尔扎斯的骑士正紧握英雄的手，这位蓝发精灵男性十分焦虑看着她，这是阿加西丽在前线上从未看到过的面孔，但这位人物似乎与英雄格外的亲密。

  “医疗组，阿加西丽受命前来救治！”阿加西丽向骑士敬礼后将沉重的药箱放在一旁，撞破英雄私人隐秘的她手掌心浮了一层汗，她公式化的向骑士询问“请问英雄他是什么时候开始高烧的？”

  “他从昨天开始发烧，不，我发觉的太迟，他发烧的时间可能更早”骑士懊悔的回答阿加西丽的提问。

  阿加西丽垂眼弯下腰自细观察自己的病人，英雄面颊潮红张嘴大口的呼吸，胸膛像是破损的风箱上下浮动让他的喉咙发出粗重的声音。

  真的是，非常糟糕的病情，即使是这样身体状况他依然冲在最前线。

  阿加西丽有些心疼的看着英雄，她将手伸到腰包将加隆德牌体温计和听诊器取出，但英雄身上还未来来得及脱掉的铠甲是麻烦的阻挠。

  “是要给他测体温吗？是我的疏忽”骑士即刻察觉到了阿加西丽的困扰，没等到阿加西丽回应，骑士抬起英雄的上半身解开他身上的胸甲。阿加西丽感激的投给骑士一个微笑，将体温计递给骑士示意他夹在英雄的腋下，与此同时，她戴上听诊器搭在英雄的胸膛上自细的倾听。

  幸运的是，英雄的双肺听着没有表象那样糟糕，清晰的呼吸音让阿加西丽松了口气，她接过骑士递过来的体温计，上边写着37.9度。

  俯身看体温计的阿加西丽抬头时，她看见骑士怜惜的看着英雄，靠近的嘴唇几乎就要吻上去一样，但他却转过脸询问式的看着阿加西丽。

 “他怎么样？”

 “只是过度疲劳导致的发烧，一瓶退烧药加冰水擦身体就可以解决的问题”阿加西丽回答道，骑士没有亲吻英雄让她有些小小的失望。

 “辛苦你了”骑士似乎也松了一口气的看着阿加西丽。

 “这是药，现在可以给英雄喝一瓶盖的药水，不停的用冰水擦拭他的身体。我会去隔壁的医疗帐篷守着，病情有什么变化您可以叫我。”将退烧药取出放在骑士的手掌心，阿加西丽背起药箱钻出帐篷门。

  本应立即返回医疗帐篷的阿加西丽，她强烈的好奇心促使她站在帐篷外倾听里边的对话，即使这样非常不道德。

  帐篷里传来一声苏醒的呻吟，英雄的声音因为高烧听起来嘶哑而又低沉。

  “奥尔……什方?……在巨龙首啊……我以为是前线……”

  “挚友，你烧的很严重，这里并不是巨龙首，来，喝了它你会好一些”骑士温柔的回答。

   阿加西丽想象着骑士深情看着英雄的场景，或许这位名字叫做奥尔什方的骑士并不是她想象的那样温柔，愤怒而又担忧神情才更符合现在的对话。

  “我没事，奥尔什方，请不要担心我……睡一觉就会好”英雄说话的声音透露出心虚。

   “怎么能够不担心!这样不珍惜自己，我完全不能安心！”奥尔什方语气严肃的训斥着英雄。

   “啊，奥尔什方你的身体凉的很舒服…这药真难喝”

    接着只有衣物摩擦的窸窣声。

    帐篷里到底发生了什么会让奥尔什方沉默？听起来英雄似乎和奥尔什方贴的很近，那个温柔的骑士会看着英雄敞开的领口呼吸会加速吗？还是英雄将发烫的额头贴在骑士脸颊上？又或者是一个浅浅的啄吻？阿加西丽嘴角不由的多了一抹意味不明的微笑。

  “治疗师刚才说你需要冰水擦拭身体，光，松开我”骑士声音重新变得温柔。

   “再多一会儿”英雄发出舒服的咕哝声。

    接着阿加西丽挤毛巾的声音与冰块碰撞水盆的声音。

    现在的奥尔什方会是怎样的表情面对英雄裸露的身体呢？

    天际的尽头只剩下最后一抹暗红色的余晖，暖和的风吹起阿加西丽长袍红白相间的下摆，风也不能平复她难以言喻激动的心情。虽然站了很久的腿有些发麻，但是她仍然想知道帐篷里之后还会发生什么。

    夜间巡逻的士兵狐疑的看着阿加西丽，她心虚的冲巡逻的士兵笑了笑，挪动发麻的双腿绕到帐篷的后边继续听里边的声音。

    帐篷内的灯亮了，两个黑色的人影投在帐篷的帆布上。

    奥尔什方瘦高的影子拥着英雄的影子，两人影子重叠似乎是在接吻。

    精灵的影子站了起来，阿加西丽听到固定铠甲金属扣弹开的声音，骑士的影子和他的主人一样有着优美的肌肉曲线，影子俯身与侧躺着的英雄影子重叠在一起。

    嘴唇吮吸皮肤的声音从粗糙帆布的另一侧传出，同时还有英雄低哑的浅哼。

    看见这一幕的阿加西丽捂住就要惊呼出声的嘴，她憋着呼吸看着骑士影子的头从脖子移向胸膛，口唇贴着皮肤的水渍声不绝于耳，就要被自己憋死的阿加西丽觉得这一刻死而无憾。

    骑士的影子抬起了头，接着埋入大概是英雄股间的位置，听声音像是含住了什么，英雄从鼻腔里挤出一声难耐而又愉悦音节。

    影子晃了一下，帐篷内的两人呼吸粗重爆发的交替加快，英雄的双腿扣在骑士的肩上，而骑士的头埋更深从而使英雄的影子拱起一个紧绷的弧度。

    帐篷内重新回归平静，没有了呼吸声与黏腻的水声，泛黄的帆布上只瞧得见两人挤在一张床上的影子接着灯灭了。

    再也听不到其他后续的阿加西丽遗憾的离开英雄的帐篷，她对那位名为奥尔什方的骑士忍耐十分敬佩，他一定是一位十分优秀的骑士才能成为传说中英雄的恋人。

      医疗帐篷的门口地皮乱糟糟的滴了不少血，阿加西丽不用抬头也知道是被帝国军打爆狗头的友人萨里前来求助。

    “你去偷听军事机密才这么晚出现吗？”黑发的猫魅友人把漆黑的大剑斜插在地，右手抱着沾染血污露着碧企鹅棉毛的破破烂烂的波奇头套，右边的猫耳朵尖缺了好大一块，耳朵流淌下来的血痂覆盖大半面孔。

      飞机耳的萨里现在看起来活像一只打架输了落魄野猫，龇牙咧嘴的竖着炸毛尾巴看着阿加西丽。

     “遇到一些在意的事情，哇，是波奇，利奥波德在这的话，你得死在这里”阿加西丽将一大块占有消毒剂的棉球按在萨里流血的耳朵上，另一只手使用治疗术修复伤口。

      “对了，你听说过一位名为奥尔什方的骑士吗？毕竟你去过伊修加德”

     “奥尔什方是巨龙首的指挥官！是那位著名英雄的挚友！”

      “挚友？不是，恋——啊，没什么”

      阿加西丽听道萨里的回答脸上出现奇妙的笑容。


End file.
